What the Hell Happened!
by alltheworld
Summary: Friends Anna and Emily find themselves dropped into 1191 with no idea when, where, or how. just an deadly assassin and grumpy Rafiq who may or may not kill them. But the question remains , What the hell happened? i still dont really get the ratings but i'll try my best here.
1. Chapter 1

What the hell happened?!

by Alltheworld

It was impossible. Inconceivable. No, seriously this was not logically possible. So it was understandable when the girl sitting next to her began to panic. Luckily for her, such impossibilities were the frequent subject of her fantasies. Though the shock dominated her chaotic thoughts, she was able to snap out of it with a well-earned "what the fuck is happening?"

Ok, maybe she wasn't quiet as "prepared" as she would like to have been to face one of her fantasy adventures come to life. But she never wished to involve a good friend in what was bound to be a dangerous adventure that would likely end in their untimely deaths. Yeah. The fact that her friend was here was enough reason to panic but also a reason to implore her, admittedly poor, survival instincts to make themselves useful (haha). Oh, yeah, they could totally survive on their meager skills. All she really had to do was avoid the assassi-.

Goddammit! How the hell did Altair freaking Ibn La 'Ahad find them? They literally popped into the dusty alleyway 2 minutes ago. What the hell were they gonna do now?

Fortunately, (or not) they didn't have time to be killed by the master assassin as Malik strode around the corner behind the girls and preceded to berated Altair. The word 'novice' was thrown around a lot. Unsurprisingly. And then Malik spotted the two girls on the ground. At which point the panicked friend preceded to faint. And honestly? Anna felt like joining her in blissful unconsciousness. Unfortunately, she had to protect said friend, so instead she began cursing in Japanese. And some Italian curses were thrown in for good measure. She may have insulted the Pope's mother. No one really knows.

—

She was sitting on a lone (comfy) cushion next to a running fountain, tending to her still unconscious friend while keeping an eye on the assassin leaning on the opposite wall. She could her Malik in the other room looking for … something. Her stomach hoped it was food. She wondered when they would interrogate her. (they were not) And why they bothered to bring her and her friend to the bureau. (to tend to the unconscious girl) If it were someone else (like a templar spy), this would have been a huge mistake. Inside (in the midst of panic and planning an escape), she was labeling them as novices despite the fact that they could kill her with one hand. But mostly she was freaking the fuck out.

Finally, Malik found what he was looking for (medicine) and approached her. Anna was immediately on full alert, crouching protectively over her venerable friend. At this Malik paused, scowling.

"I am only going to tend to her wounds." Malik stated angrily.

"She's not hurt." Anna deadpanned, face wary and guarded.

"Then why did she collapse?" he asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't understand, novizio." she intoned, not shifting from her position.

Malik huffed angrily (is he pouting?) before directing his glare towards Altair who didn't take his eyes off the girls.

"What now, novice?" (yep, totally pouting)

"…."

"Well?"

"…We can do no more for them."

"Your just going to let them go? After going to all the trouble to bring them here? You must be mad!"

"They are innocents and know nothing. We have no reason to keep them here."

Malik grunted in frustration before stomping away, muttering under his breath.

"…."

"….."

Anna settled down again but did not take her eyes off the master assassin. So he saw the exact moment when her expression began to slowly soften as her mind raced over sentimental thoughts.

_What will happen to us? Will we ever find our families again? Are we gonna die here? Why is he still staring at me? How creepy. What about my cat? Will they declaw her? They had better not or there will be hell to pay. Will I never see another Roddick movie? Oh, Vin Diesel. I miss your glorious muscles already!_

When the time to leave came, nothing went as expected. After a tense standoff, Anna allowed Altair to lift her friend up and scale through the hatch while Malik grumpily helped her climb up. Just as her head poked through the roof a flash of white light blinded all four of them. (Emily choose that ever convenient moment to wake up) And the Anna felt herself falling through empty air.

Italian words used.

Novizio: novice

ok so yeah that was my first fanfic (officially. Aria does not count) i was inspird to start this by my friend who is just getting into assassin's creed. hope you guys like it. i'm hoping to get the next chapter out by next friday. plz rate, reveiw, and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why did sleepovers always end in disaster? Could she not have one friend over without the whole thing going south? It was such a shock to find herself dropped on her ass in a dirty alleyway in the middle of the 10th century, that she started hyperventilating. I mean, who wouldn't? One minute they were fangirling over Black Flag and the next they were being confronted by Altair freaking Ibn-La'Ahad. Seriously, who wouldn't faint?

But worse yet, perhaps, was when she in the (strong, capable) arms of Altair only to be blinded by a bright flash. And then they tumbled into a heap of flailing limbs and harsh curses. But since Altair carrying her, she landed on him instead of bruising her tailbone.

She sat up dazed and looked around at what appeared to be Italian architecture. But they were just in Jerusalem a moment ago? What the hell? A pained groan beneath her had her on her feet quickly. As she looked at the ground she noticed that Anna was close to panicking.

"**Come, La Volpe. Surely you aren't too old to have a little fun.**" said a teasing voice suggestively. Then the master thief and assassin rounded the corner and came to a stop when they spotted the small group sprawled on the ground. For a moment both groups just blinked owlishly at each other. Then the clearing exploded into action as assassin's readied for a fight while the two girls scrambled to get out of the way.

"**Who are you? What are you doing here**?" Ezio demanded, sword held aloft. But the Syrian assassins remained silent and alert.

"**Ezio! What is going on here**?" Machiavelli exclaimed as he appeared from to right.

Emily groaned and Anna squeaked before both passed out. (again)

—

Emily was the first to recover only to find herself on a large queen sized bed with Anna unconscious beside her. As she sat up and scanned the lavish room she spotted Altair and Malik whispering in the corner.

"What happened?" she asked drowsily, trying to shake the fog of sleep from her head.

"….We may be in a dangerous place." Malik responded slowly glancing at Altair.

"And we weren't before?" she snarked back with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatareyou arguing 'bout?" Anna asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up.

"Our safety." Emily responded.

"**You are safe here, madonna. There is no need to fear**." a rumbling baritone said quietly.

All heads turned towards the door as Ezio stepped into the room carrying a platter plied high with food.

"Oh great, the peacock comes." Malik muttered under his breath.

"Uuuuhhhh." Great job Emily, that will show them how intelligent you are. "**I'm not sure why we are here.**"

"**To make sure you are not hurt, of course. I must admit though, you have very good Italian considering your scowling friends were confused when we tried to talk to them.**"

"Wait, what? All i got was 'not hurt' and 'good Italian'. What did he say?" Anna piped in suddenly.

"Huh? Oh right…." Emily translated.

"Ah. Oh thats funny."

"**Forgive me bella, but I do not recognize this language you speak. What is it**?" Ezio inquired.

"Hm? **It's just our native tongue. You won't hear it in Europe though.**" Emily replied.

This did not seem to please Ezio. (aka he was pouting)

"**I have brought you some food. And do not worry, it is not poisoned.**" Ezio said as he set the platter down on a table by the door. The girls immediately reached for the food and began eating.

"What are you saying? I cannot understand a word you are saying." Malik grumbled in frustration.

"Oh, right." Anna swallowed her mouthful of fresh bread. "We were talking about language and food." she replied in Arabic. "It is safe to eat."

**"Why are they angry? Do they not like turkey?"** _Oh, god! Please Ezio. Not the puppy eyes._

"**No, no. They were just frustrated by the language barrier."** Emily reassured.

"Great. You made him pout. Nice going Malik." Anna scolded.

"…."

"Uuuuh, Ann? That might not have been the smartest thing to say."

"Huh? Oh. Oh crap! We are so screwed."

"What do you mean 'we'? Your the one who fucked up."

"Obviously, we're friends. So naturally, everything I know, you know. You are just as suspicious as me."

"Suspicious." Ezio muttered quietly.

Altair glared at him while Malik glared at Anna. And the girls were torn between glaring at each other and cooing over Ezio while he cowered in the doorway.

omgosh this took so long for me to do. i hate this stuff. writing is hard. anyway thanks for sticking with me and my lazy ass. ill try to get the rest of chapter 3 done soon. but im not gonna promise anything anymore. i hate breaking promises. plz rate, review, and fav.

**Italian**

Arabic

_Thoughts_

english

Italian words

Madonna: madam

Bella: beautiful


	3. Chapter 3

Napping in the warm spring sunshine, the girls reflected on their adventure so far. From Jerusalem and their initial fear, to finding their courage on the Jackdaw with Edward, and even convincing Connor and Haytham to stop fighting. It has been a challenge from the beginning, physically, emotionally, and even mentally. And still they could not figure out if it was the Apple or some other power that sent them on a journey though time. And yet, a bigger and more important question dominated their minds as they lay on that grassy hill. _Am I in love?_

Anna thought of Haytham and Ezio who seemed to be using their charm like swords, battling for her affection. Emily thought of Altair and Connor, two silent and closed off assassins who, unlike Ezio and Haytham, got along rather well. Still, it was a shock to see them talking to her at length about mundane things and inviting her on a peaceful walk through the homestead or the city streets. And when the two girls thought of Edward and Malik, they couldn't help but laugh at the unlikely friendship formed from mutual amusement at the expense of the other assassins.

Here was the rare quiet moment the girls could spend alone together and reflect on the past. Both dozing in the shade not far from the manor contemplating how far they have come and what they might do next.

"So, what's the score so far?" Emily asked quietly after some time.

"Hmmm. Well, it's close but I think Haytham is winning."

"Are you rooting for one yet?"

"I don't know. Ezio is the perfect playboy, but you know what happens at the end of Revelations."

"True."

"Haytham is the perfect gentleman, but with Ziio and Connor still weighing him down it just seems cruel to raise his hopes if I change my mind later." Anna sighed heavily.

"I totally get it. Connor is the ultimate badass sweetheart, but Altair is my ideal mysterious bad boy."

"It's a tough decision. But all of them are considerable candidates. Like, the whole Kenway family is blessed with many talents, and Malik is good eye candy even with only one arm."

"Very true," Emily nodded, "I think Malik is more charming now that he has made some headway with his English. He's almost as poetic as Haytham."

Anna started giggling. "He's so adorable when he pouts."

Emily joins in the giggling, rolling onto her stomach to breathe better. Anna sat up as her giggles subsided.

"Oh! What were you talking about with Edward? I saw you spent all day yesterday with him." Anna said.

Emily blinked for a moment while she turned the question over in her mind. "oh, right. I was asking about his tattoos."

"Really? Why?"

"I was thinking of getting Desmond's arm tattoo, or maybe something smaller with the assassin symbol."

"Wow. Really? That's a pretty big deal. Are you sure?" Anna asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, almost. It's just, what if this really is all a dream? I think some physical alteration would serve as a marker if we ever got home."

"Oh. That's a good point. I would hate for this to be just a dream."

Down the hill and out of sight two shadows crept silently away from where the girls were chatting. When they were out of earshot, the older assassin turned to the other.

"Well, there you have it lad. It's simply an internal debate for them, but Anna does like you. Just be patient, she will make a decision in time."

Did you have to wait long on Mother?"

"No, not your mother, but Jenny's mother had me runnin' around for months before she finally said yes."

"I'm surprised that Connor is actually interested in someone. He never really expressed an interest in others before. He doesn't even go to the brothel." Haytham said with a sigh.

Well, I was rather confused as to my interests when I was his age." Edward confessed.

"What do you mean, Father?"

"Well, me n' Thatch used to be much closer. Before we became good friends, we were young, rebellious, and curious."

Haytham was so stunned he gaped at Edward for a minute before muttering, "Well that explains Clay."

"What? Who's Clay?"

"No one. Student."

"Hm. Still, Connor is young and discovering himself. It's nice he's found an interest in someone at all."

"True. I would never forgive myself if he never found someone to love."

"Then you understand how I feel about Anna and you. I really hope she can make you happy."

"Me too."

Edward and Haytham had made it back to the manor at that moment. Ezio and Malik greeted them from the parlor and they all sat down to a good lunch together.

ok this is a little longer. whew it was hard keeping up with all my tests and projects but this is finally up for you guys.

Favorite, Review, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

She panted and shivered as sweat rolled down her back. Her lean muscles strained with the effort of lifting herself up only to drop down again. She tossed her head back and groaned, her body was on fire. She couldn't hold out much longer, she was already on the edge.

"Anna." Breathed the brown-haired man beneath her.

She looked down into lust-glazed blue eyes. Or were they brown? She tried to say his name as she moaned once more, but the name escaped her. Ezio or Haytham? She couldn't remember. Who did she want it to be? She breathed a quick breath and-.

-Woke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and heaving from the vivid dream. Her night gown was soaked and a name was at the tip of her tongue. But which one?

"Haytham. Ezio." she whispered slowly hoping to catch the elusive name. But neither seemed right, now what? Guess it was time for a second opinion. Hopefully Emily was awake at this ungodly hour.

"Ok, wait. Are you really so torn that you've started dreaming about the guys you're crushing on?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Eeeeeem." Anna whined, "you're missing the point. I need to know who i want to love."

"Well don't look at me, I'm not in love with either of them. But if you realy want my opinion, choose Haytham. We prevented his death but the guy is still without a significant other. And Ezio has a future. Who are we to prevent the birth of his beautiful daughter?"

"Good point. Ok, I suppose you're right. I'll tell Haytham when he gets back from New York."

"Good. Now go make breakfast, I'm starved." Emily grumbled as she climbed off the bed onto the cold floor.

"Fiiiiine." Anna whined as she rolled off the bed and plodded towards the kitchen.

[FLASHBACK]

She lunged forward to grasp Altair's wrist in a surprisingly crushing grip. He dangled over the cliff for a split second before he swung back up. Emily peered over the edge as they both caught their breath to see the broken cart 200 feet below.

"wow. Glad I've been getting faster. I would hate to lose you to that fall." Emily huffed as she sat back and looked over at the slightly shocked master assassin. She was grinning supidly from the rush and fear but otherwise was unharmed from the heart-stopping experience.

"..."His eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them. There was sometimhg in his gaze that had changed. It disappeared as running footsteps came closer and he turned his attention to the newcomer.

Altair! What happened? I heard a crash." Malik demanded as he caught sight of his friend on the ground.

"I'm fine... She saved me." Altair replied glancing back at Emily. "The cart was to close to the edge and i couldn't haul it back."

"Ah. It was nothing, just a reaction." Emily said bashfully, scratching the back off her head as she ginned wildly again.

[FLASHBACK END]

well sorry it took so long ive been bumed out since ive nothing to really do and i still do have a job but i hope you like this.

i would really like to know what you guys think of my story and how i can improve, so leave a comment and fav/follow. i really like hearing from people that read my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emily! There ye are. Been lookin' for ya." Edward's loud voice snapped her out of her memories.

"Oh? What do you need, Ed?" She asked.

"Al's been talking about Desmond again. But Malik said somethin' that's been nawin' at the back of my mind for awhile. Did the apple damage Al's mind?" Ed inquired.

"Hm. Well I don't think it's the apple so much, but rather all of his experiences. His father, his work, his mentor, and yes, even the apple. He's really paranoid, but he's no worse than the rest of us." Emily replied wisely.

"Hm. I suppose so. Well, him an' Connor are debating routines if you wanna talk with him."

"Oh. I'm sure he's fine. I was just thinking of going for a ride."

"Yeah? Where to?"

"Nowhere, just around the frontier. I think there was a meadow just past the border with all manner of wildflowers. Maybe some could be used in medicines." Emily mused.

"Well, be careful, and have fun."

"Thank you." Emily said with a smile.

Edward returned to the manor to find 2 very angry master assassins glaring silently at each other. The air was no longer easy but charged with a tension that made Haytham and Ezio's fights seem like friendly bickering.

"Uuuuh." Edward froze in the doorway, poised to bolt if a fight broke out. "Maybe I'll just come back later." Edward inched towards the exit.

"No. Stay, please. Perhaps you can help me remind Altair who is Mentor here." COnnor growled out lowly glaring holes into Altair's head.

"Watch your tone, boy. I am still your elder and superior." Altair spat back.

"Come now, lads. What happened to the civil discussion from before? I thought today was going to be a good day." Ee whined.

"So did I." Altair snarked.

Connor made to lunge.

"Don't make me get Malik in here!" Ed shouted suddenly, tension permeating his voice now.

Everyone froze. No one dared to breath. There were footsteps at the front door and everyone tensed up as the footsteps shuffled closer.

"what are you novices doing? There is work to be done." Malik groused as he approached the door way, papers in hand, to see the three assassins standing awkwardly in the tea room.

"..." They stared at each other for a moment as Malik moved upstairs muttering about lazy novices.

"Emily is wondering the frontier alone." Edward said randomly as he straightened up and walked into the kitchen to raid the wine rack.

"Novice." Malik scolded and hit him over the head. "No wine until dinner or Anna will complain again."

(Several days later)

"Well, there he is. Your chosen man. Now go talk to him."

"But what am I supposed to say? what if he lost interest while he was away? What if I say something retarded and he rejects me?"

"Stop hyperventilating and just talk to him. Nothing will happen if you don't talk to him. If you don't do this you'll regret it forever."

"Ok, you're right. Even if he rejects me, it's better than not knowing."

And with that Anna squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked purposely over to Haytham. She grab his collar and hauled him away from his seat at the dinning room table, away from his papers, with surprising strength.

"I really want to kiss you. Please say I can kiss you." Anna blurted out quickly.

Emily doubled over laughing hysterically clutching at her sides trying to hold back tears. Connor let out a small squeak and tried to hide under to table. Edward laughs from the doorway. Altair tries to coax Connor out while Malik can be heard from the next room, "Finally! Thank fuck!" And Haytham? Well Haytham is fighting back the seem surge of arousal from being manhandled with no success.

'Hot.' Seems to be the only thing running through his mind at the moment. He quickly responds with a "Don't mind if you do." And the most epic make-out session Emily has ever witnessed begins.

so there. i finally stopped stalling and did the scene. ugh but ill have to do it again sometime for Emily.

oh well that's later. i hope you liked it. commot and fav/follow. have a good night everyone.


End file.
